Soft and memorable kiss
by Teni-chan
Summary: This is when Ryoma and Sakuno started to have a relationship together. Oneshot.


Hey! This is my first time writing a fanfiction! Enjoy reading it!

**Soft and memorable kiss**

A beautiful day when Ryoma sat under a Sakura tree. He was sleeping with his cap on his face. The wind blew with glances.

" Ara? Ryoma-kun? Hm... "

He woke up blinking his eyes. His eyes were blurry. He heard a voice. A girl's voice. Quite small voices.

" Ah, Ryoma-kun... Did I wake you up? " Ryoma sigh and continue to blink his eyes. _' I know that voice... But where?... '_. He rubbed his eyes and he saw a browned colored eye with two long pig-tail girl next to him. He replied. " Huh? Um... Are you... ".

" Ryoma-kun! It's me! Sakuno! ", she reply with anger but the same time she smile at him. " Huh?... Sakuno-san?... Awh! My head hurts! ".

" Are you okay? Did I wake you up, Ryoma-kun? ", she puts her hand on his forehead.

" What are you doing?... I'm not having a fever or something... ", he puts her hand away from his forehead and continue, " Why are you here? Don't you hang out with your friends? Atleast, buy me a Ponta (the can drink where Ryoma use to drink)... ".

" Ah! Gomendasai! I didn't mean to put my hand on you... Oh, it's a good thing that I bought an extra Ponta for you... Here, take this. ", she gave him with gentleness. She stared at him as if she never seen him before. Her hands on her lap with a fresh smile.

" Neh,... ", Ryoma started to talk while putting his cap on.

" Um... Yes? ", Sakuno's face turned pinkish as she blush a lot.

" Isn't this tree is beautiful? ", ask Ryoma. " Um... Sodesneh... It's lovely to see. ", she looks up and smile with gentleness.

" Sakura tree is beautiful just like you. ", he try to make her embrace.

Sakuno was shocked with joyfulness. Her face began to be more reddish than ever. She stood up and say, " Ano... You didn't mean it, right? ", she was sweating like mad hope that Ryoma didn't get angry with her.

" Well, it's up to you to believe me or not. ", he started to leaned against the tree and putting both of his hands at the back of his head.

Sakuno didn't know what to do. So she just reply, " Ano…… Gomen neh… I thought you were just joking…. ", she's trying to find an idea what to talk about.

" Joking? ", Ryoma laugh a bit and lower down his cap. " What so funny, Ryoma-kun? ".

Ryoma turned and looked at her. Then, he slowly touched Sakuno's hand.

" Ryo…. R…. Ryoma-kun…. What are you doi…. ", before she can finish her sentence, Ryoma slowly put his fingeronto her lips and gently put his lip onto her soft lips. Sakuno's body started to warm up and her face seem so reddish. Then, Ryoma speaks with a soft tone.

" Isn't that great? Your face is getting redder…. Are you blushing? ".

" Um…. This is my first kiss with you… ", Sakuno was blanked.

" First, ei? Well, this is my first kiss too. Your lips are so soft. ", Ryoma replied with a smile on his face. A two minutes silent and Sakuno replied.

" Oro? Is it that soft? Well, you're a good kisser….. ". Ryoma smiled and he saw a small pink note book on the grass and he picked it up.

" What is this? ", Ryoma said coolly.

" Ah! Don't read it! Give it back! ", Sakuno shout at Ryoma because it was her diary. She try to grab Ryoma's hands but he ran. They both started to catch each other by running around the Sakura tree.

" Ryoma-kun! Give it back! ", she shouts while giggling with him.

" Is this a big secret? Then, I'll read it out loud…. ", he said.

" Ryoma-kun! Ara? Whoa! ", Sakuno fell and accidentally push Ryoma down the hill. They both were rolling down the hill. Then they stop rolling. Ryoma was on top of Sakuno. He stared at Sakuno's face. Sakuno tried to avoid it but she has a feeling not to avoid it. Her heart wasbeating so hard. Her face is red. Ryoma lowered down his head and kiss her again.

" Oh Sakuno, I love so much. ", he said.

Sakuno replied, " I love you too, Ryoma-kun. ".

" Let's start a relationship together….. ", he try to convince each other.

" Um….. Okay….. ", she replied with joyfulness. Then Ryoma saw a Sakura flower near by his hand and he took it. Ryoma put the flower behind Sakuno's ear and said, " This looks even better on you…. ". Sakuno blushed as she smiled at him.

From that day, they never forget the kiss and still remain couple. It was their most soft and memorable kiss ever.

Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfiction! So hope you enjoy!


End file.
